The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium Ramat., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar denomination ‘Zanmucandle’. ‘Zanmucandle’ is a product of a breeding and selection program for outdoor pot mums (garden mums) which had the objective of creating new cultivars with a double type inflorescence, a natural season flower date starting at August 17-21, blooming for a period of 5 weeks. ‘Zanmucandle’ is a seedling resulting from the crossing between the female parent id 4910 and the male parent id 2648, both unpatented plants. Plants of ‘Zanmucandle’ differ from plants of the female parent in the color of the ray-florets: that of the seedling is white while the color of the female parent is yellow. The differences between plants of ‘Zanmucandle’ and plants of the male parent are (1) Natural season flower date and (2) Inflorescence size. (1) The seedling flowers one to two weeks earlier. (2) The inflorescence size is larger in the seedling.
The new and distinct cultivar was discovered and selected as a flowering plant by Wilhelmus Bernardus Blom on a cultivated field in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands in 2005. The first act of asexual production of ‘Zanmucandle’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings from the initial selection in 2005 were used and propagated further in a controlled environment in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands. The new cultivar has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.